Falling through the looking glass
by hikari-14377
Summary: Diasuke falls through a mirror, and lands in our world, where he and Dark are two different people. what will happen? Darkxdiasuke yaoi, definently an AU. Rated M to be safe. ADOPTED by TheWitchBaby
1. Prolouge

A/N: Daisuke's Pov: _Italics,_ Darks: **Bold,** others: normal

* * *

_I'm falling._

_I always knew that mirror was bad news, the minute my mom mentioned it. 'Cursed mirror! Yeah, it's fucking cursed alright! 'Cause the moment I stop fallin' it's gonna get broken! I don't care how much bad luck I get!'_

_My body feels … unreal, but I hadn't noticed it began to hurt. I haven't done anything, but my soul feels as if it is being ripped in two. I feel the ground beneath me, but I can think of only one thing before the pain makes me unconscious – "Why isn't this carpeted?_

**

* * *

**

The fall reminds me of the rabbit hole. I can see my, and Disuke's, body and feel the pain it's feeling, but somehow, I'm outside of it. So if I wanted to – I could … ignore the pain. So when we land in the dark alley, I am conscious. But we land in the middle of some wannabe thugs' meeting who, like the wannabes they are, try to mug me and Disuke.

**I, of course, take them out. Unfortunately, it doesn't take me long to reduce them to little more than piles of moans. Stupid wannabes – can't fight for SHIT! But then I realize … Disuke and I are separated. I stand in awe at the fact that I am now my own person. Then it hits me – I don't need Disuke to live. which at once makes me feel at once elated and full of dread. I look at him, debating whether or not I should help him. But as I look at his pain-scrunched face, a sudden desire to protect him wells up inside of me. And I realize that despite our separation into two bodies, we are still one. So, with a sigh, I return the favor, going through the wannabe's pockets, getting money so we will be prepared for this new world.**

**I pick up Disuke and walk out of the alley, then stop dead. "Shit." I whisper, "We're a long way from home." All these people have these interesting devices at their ears. I wonder what they are.**

**But one girl, notices us. She stops, and into the device she says, "Uh, Noriko? Could I call you back?" She gets a reply, and shuts the device off. "Hey, is your friend okay?"**

**"Ummm, I think so… he did get hit pretty hard, but I think he just fainted."**

**"That's good. … Now why was he even in the alley in the first place?"**

**"He wandered in there!" I say on the fly, "We're new here, and he gets lost easily, even in cities he knows well!"**

**"Oh. Do you have a place to stay?"**

**"No. I don't. I don't even know where we are!"**

**"Okay then! You can stay with me until you figure everything out! Oh! By the way, my name's Mizuki!"**

**"Hi … my name is Dark" I reply hesitantly, "and he," I lift up Disuke, "is Disuke."**

**"Hi, Dark. Come with me." And as I follow her, she begins to tell me about where we have come and about the things I am seeing.**

^_^

A/N: Well, I've actually had this story for quite a while now and am just getting around to posting it. It is a Dark-Diasuke yaoi, with several OC's (which will be introduced starting with the one introduced in this chapter). Please R&R, and no flames. See you in the next chapter.

Edit: 12/27, to make reading easier.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Daisuke's Pov:_Italics,_ Darks**: Bold,** others: normal

**

* * *

**

The girl has told me much about this world we have come to. Apparently we are now in San Francisco, California in the United States of America.

**We arrived at her apartment an hour ago, I think – if I'm reading her clocks right. And when we got here, she had me put Disuke on the folded out couch-bed in her living room. Then … she made us … lunch. As we ate, I looked around her dinette and into the kitchen as she asked me simple questions about myself and Disuke. I answered them as best I could, constantly reminding myself we were now different people, and 'we' sounded a bit weird.**

**But as I am still unused to their – her – time, I ask what time it is.**

**She was in the fridge getting more soda, so she replied, "Ummm, uh, one minute!" as she came over to the island and set down the sodas she'd been juggling. She pulled out her device – a cellphone, she'd said – "Sorry, all my clocks are different, I know that must be incredible confusing! But, it is … 12:30 … OH SHIT! I'm gonna be late for class!"**

**"Uh???"**

**"I have a college class in like 15 minutes and I have to get halfway across town to get to it!" she said in one breath with lots of finger pointing. And as she must have noticed my looking around the room, because she glared at me as she began pointedly. "Now for some rules! You can go through my kitchen for snacks and drinks for you and your friend when he wakes up. But if you so much as think of trying to steal anything while I'm gone, I will hunt you down, kill you, sell your skin to leather makers and your organs on the back market! (pause) Got it?!"**

**I stare at her and nod, 'cause for the first time ever I am scared for my life.**

**"Good! I'll be back from class in like 3 & ½ hours." She yelled as she ran out the door, grabbing her bag as she left.**

**I sit frozen for a few minutes after she leaves, calming my racing heart. Then I stand so I can wash and put up the dishes, hoping to make a good impression. Cause I really, really, don't wanna die and I know she would follow through with her threat, even if she had to go to hell and back. But after I finish that, I realize there is nothing else to do, so I go and check on Disuke. I move the armchair on the side he is laying closer to the couch, bed, couch, bed? Ah hell, I don't know which! I look him over, and I am glad to see that his face is peaceful now. I sit there for about 15 minutes, so I'm in a sort of trance, when Disuke opens his eyes.**

* * *

_The first thing I see when I open my eyes is Dark. We are someplace unfamiliar, a home but not our home. Then I jump, realizing that Dark is outside of me and that I'm … LOOKING at him!_

_"Are you okay?" he asks worriedly._

_I nod, "I'm just surprised to see you as … a real person." As I say this I reach out to touch him on the leg (knee area), because I'm afraid he might not be really. I leave my hand there as I ask, "So, what happened? And, where are we?"_

_So, while studiously ignoring my hand, he begins the story what has happened since we fell through that damn looking glass. I lay there and close my eyes, as his words wash over me. His words about the girl who saved us, whose house we're in, about the country and city we now reside. It doesn't take long, but when he finishes speaking, I feel as if some precious comfort had been taken from me. But, still, I am thankful for both Dark and our hostess. And since Dark is here, I will thank him. "Thank you Dark. Thank you for not leaving me, for saving me."_

_Dark looks … shocked. At least I hope its shock, because it looks a bit like anger, too. He stands abruptly, saying something about me needing food and rest. And as he reaches the door, I hear the words, "I love you, Dark."_

_He pauses at the doorway, definitely in shock this time, as I turn scarlet because I said it!_

^_^

A/N: Dun dun dun dun da! Suspense!

Anyway the third P.O.V is coming up in the next chapter, and it is going to be Mizu-chan's. And, cause I'm evil like that, I'm leaving the scene with Dark and Disuke just like that! You shall know no more of them (except what you already know!) until Whitney gets home! Mahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Second A/N: And actually these OC's are real. They're me and my friends' just different names.

Editing: 12/27


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Daisuke's Pov: _Italics,_ Darks: **Bold,** others: normal

* * *

I make it to class like a minute before it starts. Noriko thankfully saved me a seat which I slide into. Class was supposed to start, so she couldn't ask me any questions. But, of course, today is the day our Bio teacher is late.

So begins Noriko's version of the Inquisition. I answer the horde of questions as best I can. But eventually we got to the question I wanted to avoid like the plague: "Where are they now?"

I course couldn't think up a better answer, a.k.a. lie, despite the fact I had dreaded the question. So imbecile that I am, I told the truth. "In my apartment!"

"You let them stay!?!? Are you really that naive?"

"No, they know the rules!" And then my imbecilic nail in the coffin, "Beside, I have my cameras!"

"You do…" she replied with a thoughtful expression as she thought of the day she had learned about them. Two words: surprise party. Then, her face brightened, and I realized all hell was going to break lose.

"You have cameras!" she said in a bright and plotting voice. Oh, shit. "Can we watch?"

"NO!"

"Please?" she says giving me the puppy dog look.

"No."

"Pleeeaseeee?" Damn that puppy dog look.

I stare at her for a few seconds, as her face gets even more pitiful and pleading. I pull out my laptop, while I tell her "Blackmail. That's what this is, blackmail." I turn it on, and then turn on the live streaming program. The sound always comes first with this stupid program, can't get both at once! But anyway, the first thing we hear is, "Thank you Dark. Thank you for not leaving me, for saving me."

"OMFG!!! I need video!" Noriko yells at my computer, as the other students stare at her.

We hear Dark's rant and video comes online just as the words, "I love you, Dark", come from Disuke.

She nearly faints when I slam my laptop shut after those words.

She, of course, wants to go to my house immediately. I stall frantically, searching for anything that would stop her. "Give me some time, Nori-chan! Let me figure out what is really going on." I say desperately.

"How long do you want me wait?!" she asks suspiciously.

I cast about for a good date that she wouldn't challenge. "At least the end of the week." Cause, I tell myself, it is Monday now, so that'll give me about a week to prepare them or get them home.

She glares at me, her suspicion not completely gone, "Okay. You have until Friday."

And at that moment our teacher decides to enter. Bastard!

^_^

I finally escape from Noriko, and get home around 4:30. I hear the TV the living room playing. I stop by the living room and say hello to Disuke. He says hello back, and then I go to my room to put down my stuff, where I find Dark. He says hello to me, and goes back to watching my TV.

"I'm making dinner, and it should be ready by 5ish."

He just nods, and I shake my head deciding it's not my business what happened. I make dinner which they both eat without a word. I shake my head as I clean up, and they both retreat to their separate areas. I settle down to do my homework, and at about 8 – 8:30ish, I hear the TV in the living room turn off. And about a half hour later, Dark comes into my office.

I turn and look at him, and he looks … depressed. "You ok?" I ask with concern.

He looks at me, with a sad look in his eyes, "I don't know." He pauses for a few second, long enough for me to wonder if he is going to say anything else, before saying, "He loves me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know." He replies, barley above a whisper. Then a little louder, "I don't know. Just back home we're the … we're not allowed to be together. And I don't want to hurt him."

Despite the suspicious pause, I impart my wisdom, "Well, we have a saying in this country that if you love someone, they never truly leave you. They're always there, in your heart, in your mind, and by your side." Of course, that's supposed to apply to dead people, but he doesn't know that!

He sits for a few more second, nodding his head. "Thanks. Um, I'm gonna go get some sleep."

As he leaves, I say good night, but I wonder what he paused over, because what he almost said is what I need to know.

^_^

A/N: SO…Cute!!! And I am getting to the yaoi, please keep reading!

Editing: 12/27


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Daisuke's Pov: _Italics,_ Darks: **Bold,** others: normal

_

* * *

_

_I wake to sunlight streaming through the window above my head, a warm body at my back, and the sounds of breakfast being made. I lay for a few seconds, breathing slowly as I remember the day before. I slowly extricate myself from the sheets, so that I don't wake up Dark, and walk into the dinette, where Mizuki is cooking._

_"Good Morning!" she says cheerfully, while sliding a mountain of food on a plate, which she then hands to me._

_"Good morning." I whisper, as I accept the plate._

_She stops and looks at me with concern, "Are you okay?"_

_I shake my head. She sets down her plate and sits with a sigh. "What's wrong?"_

_"I… love him."_

_"Him?"_

_"Dark."_

_She nods with understanding, "Oh. Is that a bad thing?" she says with her head cocked._

_"Yes! I love a guy, of course there's something wrong with that!!"_

_She stares at me for a few seconds, while a small smile tugs at her lips. "Listen. I don't know about your hometown, but you are now in San Francisco. Which, by the way, is one of the gay capitols of the world! Here, no one is going to give a shit!"_

_I stare at her, horrified with myself. "But, I'm supposed to like girls! And one girl in particular!"_

_She sits up straight and gives me a look filled with anger. "Do you love him or not?! If you really love him, it doesn't matter what you should or should not do. All that matters is – do you love him?"_

_I whisper, "I love him."_

_She yells, "I can't hear you!"_

_I yell back, "I love him, damnit! I'm just … just afraid he doesn't feel the same." I end nearly in tears._

_She stares at me for a few seconds, before sighing and slumping a little. "Eat and I will impart my wisdom. If you love him, and tell him so, and he does nothing with it, then he is not meant to be with you and you should forget him. But, if he returns your love, cherish it and remember it even after it's gone."_

_I nod, "You have some great wisdom."_

_"Thanks! Now eat. That stuffs no good cold!"_

_As I start eating, I hear Dark begin to wake up. I blush thankful he heard nothing. But when he enters for breakfast, he avoids me. He doesn't look at me, he doesn't even say good morning. I stare at my breakfast, telling my self to just take Whitney's advice and let my love go._

**

* * *

**

I wake up to Disuke saying, "I'm supposed to like girls! And one girl in particular!" and Mizuki's tirade in response. Then Disuke mumbles something I can't make out, then I heard him shout "I love him, damnit!"

**I lay there, listening to his fear and Mizuki's wisdom. After she finishes speaking, I get out of bed. When I walk into the dinette, I have my eyes glued to the floor. As I accept a plate from Mizuki, I realize that I'm feeling shame. I am ashamed that Disuke would be willing to share his feelings but I am afraid to. I eat my breakfast, growing more depressed by the minute.**

**Mizuki looks at us, shaking her head. "Well," she says with a sigh, "same as yesterday – same rules, some stuff. I'll be home around noonish, so I'll take you out to lunch, and show you around town. Stay safe, 'kay?" She waits for an answer that she doesn't get.**

**She leaves, and I finish my breakfast in three gulps. And as I retreat to Mizuki's room, I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell Disuke that I'm avoiding him to protect him. Because … I don't want to hurt him.**

* * *

As I walk out to my car, I pull out my cellphone and text Noriko, "If you ever need couples counseling, you know where to find me."

And when I park at school, I read her reply, "WTF!?! Anyway, if you're the couples, I'm the sex!"

So as I walk to my class, I shake my head at the idiocies of men and the world.

^_^

A/N: If I'm moving to fast … deal! Also in the next chapter it is the next morning.

Also! In the coming chapters I'm gonna add a 4th P.O.V., I just have to decide if it's going to be Noriko's, Riny's, or a Normal. Mmmmm. Well, I am off, for I have important things to think about.

I impart far to much wisdom. Anyway! Please R&R!

editing: 12/27

And sorry, but I think I have 2 of the same chapter.... taking care of that!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Daisuke's Pov: _Italics,_ Darks: **Bold,** others: normal

**

* * *

**

I lay in the predawn darkness, listening to Disuke breathing peacefully and Whitney rustling around her room getting ready for her day. I turn over, away from Disuke, trying to sleep, so I see Whitney go into the kitchen to make breakfast. I listen to her clatter around in there, trying to be quiet, before I sigh and get up, deciding sleep was never going to come.

**I hear Disuke turn over as I go into the kitchen.**

"**Hey! ****Good morning****!"**

"**Good morning****." I mutter**

"**What's wrong with you today?" she says with a sigh.**

"**He loves me."**

"**Haven't we gone over this?"**

"**Yeah … But …"**

"**God damnit! What is it with you two and 'buts'!"**

"**Sorry!"**

"**Let's go over this again! Do you love him?"**

**I nod, "Yes."**

"**Okay! Then tell him you love him!"**

"**Ok. I will!" I say as I hear a gasp from the door, where Disuke is standing with a shocked look on his face.**

_

* * *

_

I wake up to Dark leaving the bed. And as I turn over and watch him leave the room, I feel as if a piece of my heart has ripped itself off and followed after him. I hear Whitney's ever cheerful good morning, and Dark's mumbled response. I quietly get out of bed, all while listening to Whitney and Dark. I creep into the kitchen, and stand in the doorway. Whitney sees me, but all she says to Dark is, "Than tell him you love him!"

"_Ok! I will!" Dark replies, as I gasp, shocked that he loved me, after how he'd be acting. He whips around at the noise, and looks like he's just been struck with a hammer!_

_He stares at me for a few seconds, his mouth moving up and down like a fish, while Whitney slips out the room, gathering her things and leaving. After she leaves we continue to stare at each other for a few seconds, before Dark stands and comes over to me. _

**

* * *

**

I look at Diasuke, whose eyes are filled with … pain … there was fright there, but the pain in his eyes makes me want to look away. But I forced myself to keep looking at him, as he asked in a hurt voice, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"**I don't love you."**

**The lie burns in my mouth the moment I utter it. And the aching wound in my chest grows as Daisuke's eyes fill with tears. 'You have to do this. It's for the best!' I reminded myself sternly. But it did nothing to ease the pain, the all consuming longing and loneliness I feel growing with each silent tear that fell down the younger man's cheek.**

**Unable to take anymore, I turn away. Things where so much easier before. When we shared the same body, I didn't have to worry about things like this. Things like love. Like pain. Not wanting to hurt him at all and only ending up damaging us both. When we had been one, I could be as close to Daisuke as I wanted and not have to worry about being too close.**

**A hand holds fast to my sleeve. I know I shouldn't turn around, but I can't help it. "I don't believe you." Daisuke whispered softly, voice strong despite the trembling of his hand. "You say you don't love me.....but that won't stop me from loving you Dark."**

**I… I can't move. I know I'm stronger then him physically, but that small auburn haired teen in front of me holds more power over me then anyone else. I can't break away, no matter how I much wanted to.**

**The small hand let me go, only to slip and entwine our fingers together. "Dark, I can't lie to you, anymore then you can lie to me." Daisuke brings my hand to his sweet mouth, kissing the knuckle slightly before placing it against his cheek. "We've been together for so long. There is no me without you. I want to know you, be one with you, in every way I can."**

**I look down finally to meet those wide and ****beautiful eyes****, so full of trust and affection. "I don't want to hurt you." I whisper.**

"**I know you won't." Daisuke said with confidence.**

**I cup his face in my hands, my dark purple eyes troubled. "Daisuke...I really **_**don't**_** want to hurt you."**

They both knew he wasn't speaking for whatever moment they where sharing now, but the pain they both knew would be caused later. Daisuke could see it, but right then, he didn't care. "I know you won't." he said again, and leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Dark's.

**I, in all my lifetimes, could not remember anything sweeter then Daisuke's kiss. Light and warm, just pure heaven. It steals my breath, made me weak, even as a hunger burst deep inside. My body, my soul, it yearned for Daisuke. They where meant to be together. Joined in everywhere. **

**I wasn't sure when it happened, but it wasn't until I had to pull away for a much needed lungful of air, that I realized I had pushed Daisuke against the wall. I look down at the heaving auburn haired teen, the hooded ****dark eyes**** and the wet, kiss swollen lips. "Dark...please..." he whimpered, hands clutching weakly to my black turtle neck.**

Wild purple eyes, darted from the delicious looking teen, towards the open bedroom door, before Dark lifted Daisuke up into his arms and carried him towards the empty room. Daisuke bounced slightly as Dark dropped him onto the bed, watching as the thief stripped off his shirt in one fluid motion.

Nervousness suddenly wormed its way through the teen. He wanted to be with Dark, but he didn't know how. And the sight of Dark's naked chest, pale and toned and perfect, thrilled him even as it filled him with uncertainty. Dark was so handsome and strong. He was the Phantom Thief, not just the weak human vessel like Daisuke was.

**I pause at the sudden anxiety in Daisuke's demeanor. Was he having second thoughts? "Daisuke....?"**

**The teen looked up into my eyes. "I'm sorry I'm just a little.....scared...." he admitted reluctantly.**

**I sighed heavily. "Maybe we shouldn't -"**

"**No!" Daisuke yelled, grabbing my arm and tugging me down on top of him, "No, I didn't mean it like that!"**

**I am surprised for a moment, landing on Daisuke, pinning him to the bed beneath us. I chuckle slightly at the blush coloring the teen's cheeks at our intimate position. "I'm sorry..." Daisuke mumbled in embarrassment.**

**Whatever tension either of us felt seemed to melt away as I begin to laughed, Daisuke joining me. "Don't apologize to me Daisuke, there is nothing for you to be sorry for." I tell him gently, stroking his cheek.**

**Daisuke looks up into my eyes and sighs in contentedness. "Okay..."**

A moment passed as they looked into each other silently, and Dark found himself leaning down towards the teen sprawled underneath him, pressing his lips to Daisuke's. The younger teen's eyes lowered slowly as Dark claimed his lips, hands sure and gentle as they roamed across his body. He gasped as the cool air touched his fevered skin as Dark slid on hand up Daisuke's shirt. It was the perfect opportunity for the thief to slip his tongue in, dominating the kiss as he teased and tasted, overwhelming the teen. Hesitantly though, Daisuke pushed back, reaching up to tangle his hands in the older teen's dark silky hair.

Pulling back, Dark attacked Daisuke's shirt, throwing the offending garment to the floor. Kneeling above the gasping teen, his desire ignited at the sight of the perfect unblemished skin exposed to him. He lowered his lips to one pale pink nipple, causing a sharp gasp to escape from Daisuke as his hips bucked upwards at the foreign sensation.

Smiling against the teens flushed skin, Dark set to work unbuckling Daisuke's belt and sliding the rest of his cloths down his creamy thighs. "Dark..." Daisuke whined with only the slightest protest. He wasn't used to this, and now to go this far in such a small period of time was very embarrassing to him.

"Shhh don't worry..." Dark whispered, lips brushing across the sweet skin of his neck, "I just want to look at you... to touch you..."

A cry of pleasure was torn from the teens throat as Dark's talented hands skimmed up his thigh and caressed his erection gently. "Unh! D-Dark!"

The thief continued his assault on Daisuke's neck, nipping with his teeth before sucking on the skin soothingly, then trailing down to suckle on the hardened rosy buds of his chest. "Nnh...ohhh...Ah!"

Dark stroked Daisuke's aching arousal teasingly, circling the head before pumping the length at an agonizingly slow pace. It was enough to heat the teens body to monumental proportions, yet so light that Daisuke was to the point of begging for some type, any type of release, so that he could find some semblance of sanity.

Dark watched with hooded purple eyes the ecstasy that was displayed on Daisuke's lovely features. The teens legs spread wantonly as he bucked into the thief's hands, mewling in pleasure. "You're beautiful Daisuke..." Dark murmured huskily, quickening his pace on the auburn haired one's cock, "I love watching you, love hearing you..."

The thief's words only fed the flames of the teens desire, and as Dark thumbed the sensitive head of his erection, giving the hard organ a fast stroke, Daisuke threw his head back and screamed Dark's name, cumming forcefully.

Dark kissed the teen's sweaty brow, wiping his hand of Daisuke's innocence on the sheet, realizing he'd have to do laundry before Mizuki came home. But it didn't matter to him really as Dasiuke's breathless voice whispered his name, the boys scent, mixed with the heady scent of sex, filled his head. He was hard as rock still, but it was too soon, and Daisuke lacked the stamina to be ready so soon after an orgasm.

_I could feel Dark's arousal, hot and thick in his black jeans as it pressed against my naked thigh, but Dark made no other move other then to pull me tightly into his arms. I feel so good, my whole body tingling with the after glow of sex. Really, really good sex, with the one he loved. Still...._

_I wasn't so naive that I didn't know there was more to it then just Dark touching me like that. So why didn't the thief try to go all the way? And then a terrible thought presented itself to me._

_Yes, I had told Dark I loved him. And yes, they had just made love._

_But Dark still hadn't said, that he loved me too..._

* * *

A/N: So this chapter is for Venom006, who gave me hope for this story. So, for all you people who read and don't review, I go slower on stories with no reviews because I think no one likes them!

Also, this chapter wouldn't be here without so serious help from TheWitchBaby, who practically wrote it when I had no idea what to do. Cause, as she put it: it went from 'no we cant do this' to 'zomg MANSEX' too fast.

So hope you like it and REVIEW people!


End file.
